


Kiss In The Dark

by pigtalemydarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigtalemydarling/pseuds/pigtalemydarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are stuck in a lift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In The Dark

“Thank you very much sir. I will see you tomorrow at the meeting. Have a good day.” Niall turned to walk out of the room after he shook the hand of his new boss. He was insanely happy.

Nothing could ruin his happiness this day. Nothing. 

Niall was whistling his way towards the elevators, when he suddenly heard a ‘pling’. The sound of a lift opening. Since the building had thousands of floors, it took ages for lifts to arrive.

Fastening his pace he reached it on time, but the doors were closing already.

“Wait! Hold it please.” A hand reached the door at the same moment that Niall stepped inside. 

“Thanks.” Niall mumbled to the elevator operator. 

“No problem.” He said back. Niall looked up to see who the voice belonged to. A young guy. No way he was older than Niall himself. Brown, curly locks were hanging loosely around his face. A pair of amazing emerald eyes was staring directly at Niall. Niall lowered his gaze. Red burning cheeks were obvious. The lift man all of a sudden turned to push a button, but this didn’t stop Niall from checking out this stranger. The guy had amazing collarbones. The ones you’d want to leave with a massive love bite.   
The liftman was wearing a suit. A black jacket with underneath it a purple jumper with a white card attached to it. ‘Harry Styles - Elevator Operator’ it read.  
Suddenly the guy chuckled. He probably felt massively uncomfortable.

“What floor do you need to go?” He said while grinning. Perfect white teeth were shown. 

“Ooh uhm… All the way down to the garage.” Niall shuffled on his feet because there was hanging loads of tension in the air all of a sudden. Harry turned and clicked button 0. 

“I’m Niall by the way.” Niall held out his hand and Harry took it with a smile.

“You already know my name I guess. Are you Irish mate?”

“Uuh, yeah. I’m Irish.”

“What are you doing in London?”

“Well, I work for IRIDON INC. in Ireland, but they transferred me. I just met my new boss. He’s a cool guy. What about you? Why are you a liftman?” Niall spoke way faster then he’d wanted to, but Harry made him nervous. He was so damn attractive…

“Just needed money. And I can tell you. This is like, the best paid job you can find. And being an elevator operator isn’t that bad after all. You meet people can talk all day and all I have to do is push a button.” He winked.

“If you’re ready for me boy. You’d better push the button and let me know. Before I get the wrong idea and…” Niall got so up in his dancing and singing, that he pouted when Harry interrupted him with his laughing. 

“Are you seriously singing a sugababes song and even dancing along.” Tears were streaming down Harry’s face.

Niall shoved his shoulder. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I can assure you; you are the nicest lift guest I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks.” Niall smiled fondly at Harry who regained his seriousness.

“Lifts actually always make me think of that movie, devil. Have you seen it?” Harry said.

“Oh my god. Why do you have to say that? Now I’m scared too!” Niall shuffled closer to Harry and held his arm.

“Hey! I didn’t say I was scared!”

“But you are.”

“You are scaring me mate! Let me go.” He was laughing loudly again. But all of a sudden, the lift made a stop. Not on a floor. No, the lights that showed on which floor you are, were just flickering. Next, all the lights in the small cabin stopped shining.

“AAAAAAHHH” A synchronized yell came from both boys. They grabbed each other’s waists and held on for their dear life.

“If we are in the movie devil right now, dear devil, please be in me and not in Harry.”

“What?! You rather kill me?” Harry laughed again.

“Otherwise I get killed, sexy.”

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing?”

“Yes you did. You called me sexy.”

“Ok.” Niall blushed but it was still dark so he couldn’t see it anyways.

“You are sexy too Niall.” Harry’s voice was raucous. Lustful…

“You make me blush.”

“Correction: hard.” Even though it was dark, Niall could still imagine Harry smirking.

“Are you ..?”

“So much Niall. This situation turns me on. God….” Harry moved his hands from Niall’s waist, to his hips, to his ass and squeezed it harshly. 

Niall groaned at the touch, and did the same to Harry.

Harry slipped his hands into the waistband of Niall’s boxers.

He suddenly leaned forward and searched for Niall’s lips. When they found each other, they snogged lustfully. Both battling for dominance. Niall started unbelting Harry’s pants and kissing his collarbones.

Sucking into it till he was sure it would leave a mark, making Harry moan loudly. As soon as Harry’s pants were on the ground, Niall’s hands were inside Harry’s boxers. Toying around with his balls and dick.

Harry moaned louder and louder. He took off his own shirt, and pushed Niall to the ground. Niall dropped to his knees and pushed Harry’s boxers off. 

“Come on Niall. Please be faster.”

“Eager boy, eh?” Niall chuckled but took Harry in.

Slowly sucking the tip of his penis. Tasting the overload of pre-cum in his mouth, he took Harry all in. Moaning around his cock, as Harry placed his fingers in Niall’s hair. The vibration of Niall’s moan sent shivers down Harry’s spine, which made everything even more sensitive.

After a few more moans around Harry’s dick, he came screaming Niall out loud. At that time, Niall was painfully hard. He needed release. He needed Harry.

“Top or bottom?” Harry asked through the kisses he was giving Niall’s torso.

“Bottom. I need to feel you inside.” Whispers were all that came out of his mouth.

“Bend over baby.” Niall did as he said. Leaning all his weight on his arms and knees. Harry slipped his boxers off and pushed his fingers inside Niall’s mouth. Niall sucked and licked them, till they were covered in saliva. Harry first grabbed his dick and rubbed it a few times, till Niall was slamming his arse back and forth into Harry’s grip.

“Who’s eager now?” Harry laughed but placed himself in front of Niall’s opening. He rubbed his tip over the hole slowly before pushing in. He waited and stayed still, waiting for Niall to give any sign for him to move.

Niall muttered a soft, go, which made Harry start.

He began with a slow pace, to stretch Niall up a bit. When he could feel Niall relax under the touch he fastened. Moaning out from the ecstasy.

Niall felt the sweat dripping from his forehead but he didn’t care.

“Ooh Harry! God I’m gonna come!” Just when he said this the lights turned on and Harry stopped.

“Shit man.” Harry mumbled.

“Just go on. Please Harry. Move.”

Harry hesitated but gave in eventually. They would both just last for like, one more minute. That could do.

His pace fastened even more though. This needed to be quick. He could lose his job if he got caught.

A few thrusts later he felt Niall getting tighter and Harry himself was feeling his orgasm coming. He saw Niall coming, dripping his cum to the elevator floor without any shame, it made him come too.

The boys both dropped to the ground, exhausted.

“Dear guests. We are having technical issues at the moment. We will fix it as soon as we can. The elevator operators will keep everything in control. We are sorry for this inconvenience.” A monotonous voice came out of the lifts’ speakers. It made Niall and Harry laugh.

“Wasn’t that much of inconvenience though.” Niall smirked at Harry and gave him a kiss on his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr :)


End file.
